Lilo & Stitch Danny Phantom Crossover
by CuddlyHawk
Summary: This is basically the movie Lilo & Stitch, but using characters from Danny Phantom. *ABANDONED*
1. Prologue

Lilo & Stitch Danny Phantom Crossover

This is basically the movie _Lilo & Stitch_, but using characters from _Danny Phantom_.

Characters:

Lilo: Sam Fenton (Just to make my life easier)

Stitch: Danny Fenton / Phantom

Nani: Jazz Fenton

Nani's and Lilo's parents (Referenced to, but not shown): Jack and Maddie Fenton

Jumba: Vlad Plasmius (NOT Masters)

Pleakley: Holographic Maddie

David: Tucker Foley

Gantu: Skulker

Grand Councilwoman: Clockwork

Cobra Bubbles: Agent O (Man in white)

Myrtle: Dash (Haha)

Myrtle's 3 mean friends: Star, Paulina, and Valerie

Hula Teacher: Mr. Lancer

Various aliens in the movie: Various ghosts in the series

Anything in** bold** are words that are typed on the bottom of the screen in the movie as a computer

Anything _italicized_ is in ghost / alien language OR is typed at the bottom as credits.

Anything in parentheses are AN's (Author's Notes)

(All of the settings are the same; only the characters are different)

I will only write this once, and it will count for the whole FanFic:

I DO NOT OWN LILO & STITCH NOR DANNY PHANTOM!


	2. Jumba's Trial

Chapter 1-Jumba's Trial

**Galactic Federation Quarters**

**Planet Turo**

A beam of light shone down from an unknown source; just from up really high. A ghost named Clockwork stepped into the light. "Read the charges," he said to his best hunter and Captain, Skulker.

Skulker looked a paper he had and read, "Dr. Vlad Plasmius, lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries. You stand before this council, ACCUSED of illegal genetic experimentation,"

An uproar started in the other ghosts in the audience. Vlad looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. A large beetle-like ship was floating into the courtroom, and the court doors closed behind it.

"How do you plead?" Clockwork asked Vlad.

"NOT guilty," Vlad said, crossing his arms. "My experiments are only theoretical, and completely within legal boundaries,"

"We believe you actually CREATED something," Clockwork said, leaning slightly over his desk.

"Created something?" Vlad said, uncomfortable, glancing around him. "Ha! But that would be irresponsible and unethical," As he said this, the beetle-like ship opened, and a covered glass container slowly started working its way down to a floating platform, next to Vlad. "I would never, EVER-" The cover came off the glass container which had landed, revealing a human teenager-looking ghost with stark white hair, electrifying green eyes, and a night black jumpsuit with creamy white gloves, boots, belt, and collar. "-make more than one," Vlad finished.

The Ghost Boy growled and somewhat barked at Clockwork, baring his teeth. All of the ghosts in the courtroom stared at the strange creation. Just then, the Ghost Boy leaned back in his container and threw himself at the glass, causing the container to tilt slightly. All the ghosts jumped back in surprise.

"What IS that monstrosity?" Skulker asked disgustedly, leaning towards the Ghost Boy.

"Monstrosity?" Vlad yelled, grabbing his head in disbelief. He looked at his creation, who was crawling around his cage. "What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call it... Experiment 626,"

626 crawled upside down in his cage, very interested in running around his small container and growling.

"He is bullet-proof, fireproof, and can think faster than Supercomputer!-" Vlad said. Clockwork exchanged glances with Skulker, then looked back at Vlad. "-He can see in the dark and move objects 3,000 times his size. His only instinct: To destroy everything he touches! Oh hahaha!" Vlad said, falling back in happiness.

"So it IS a monster," Clockwork said, not finding anything to laugh about, just wanting to get back down to business.

"Eh, just a little one," Vlad admitted.

"It is an affront to nature; it must be destroyed!" Skulker said, motioning to 626 then slamming his fist on the table in front of him to stress his point.

"Calm yourself, Captain Skulker," said Clockwork, turning to Skulker. "Perhaps it can be reasoned with," he turned to 626. "Experiment 626, give me some sign that you understand any of this. Show us there is something inside you that is good,"

626 heard her, and he understood. He had been scraping around his cage, but stopped, turned to him, and cleared his throat. All the ghosts leaned in to hear better. 626 said clearly, "_Meega, lala quista_!" All the ghosts pulled back so quickly, you'd think they were just punched in the gut. One ghost even started vomiting.

"So naughty," Clockwork said, pulling away from the sight of the disgusting vermin.

626 thought the reaction was the funniest thing, and laughed and jumped up and down, enjoying himself.

"I didn't teach him that!" Vlad said sincerely, motioning to 626.

Skulker pointed to Vlad. "Place that IDIOT scientist under arrest!" Instantly, the platform Vlad was standing on formed a glass container go over him, similar to 626's. Vlad touched the glass with both hands and tried pushing, but to no avail.

"I prefer to be called evil genius!" Vlad called as his platform quickly fell to the jail deep below the ship.

"And as for that abomination," Clockwork said, looking up at 626, who was licking the glass so his acidic saliva smeared all over it. "It is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us," just as he said this, 626 smeared his saliva even more with his head, getting some of the goo in his white hair. "Captain Skulker, take him away," Clockwork waved his hand dismissedly towards 626, then walked out of the beam of light into the darkness behind him. Then he disappeared.

"With pleasure," Skulker said, cracking his knuckles.


	3. Stitch Escapes

Chapter 2-Stitch Escapes

**Prison Transport Durgon**

626 was taken out of his glass container and was put into a metal one, but his head was poking out. Some ghosts held him upside down and put him into a machine that would hold the container. 626 was growling and barking at them. One of the ghosts pulled out a syringe, and held it up to 626, who barked loudly at it. The ghost went around 626's mouth and plunged the needle into 626's skin on his neck. Some of his ectoplasm filled the tiny vile attached to the syringe.

The ghost put the vile into a giant, electric machine gun, which immediately turned to 626, following his every move. 626 groaned and growled.

"Uncomfortable? Oh. GOOD," Skulker said as he entered the room. "The council has banished you to exile on a desert asteroid. So relax! Enjoy the trip!" Skulker smiled, then his face grew hard again. "And don't get any ideas. These guns are locked on your genetic signature. They won't shoot anyone, but YOU," Skulker prodded 626, who in turn bit him. "Ow! Why you-" Skulker pulled out his gun and put the tip onto 626's head.

A ghost came in and cleared his throat. "May I remind the captain that he IS on duty," he said nervously, glancing at Skulker's huge feet.

Skulker glared at 626 and removed his gun. 626 stared smugly at him. "Secure the cell," Skulker called to the ghost.

There was a faint "Aye-aye," as the door closed behind Skulker and locked.

Skulker stormed into the control room of the ship they were on. An automated voice said, "Captain on deck,"

Skulker walked up behind some of the ghosts working the controls, watched them for a while, said "All ahead, full," and then sat down in his big Captain's chair. He looked at his finger where 626 had bit it. "Ugh. Does this look... infected to you?" He asked the ghosts at the controls, who glanced at his finger before turning on the rockets of the ship. They were blasted into space, leaving the big Mother Ship behind, who started its own rockets and started to follow the smaller ship. Around the Mother Ship were many smaller police ships, protecting it.

626 was getting uncomfortable and started to fidget. As he did, the guns quickly realigned themselves to constantly be pointing at him. 626 looked at them, then smiled, a cute whine escaped him. He opened his mouth and some acidic saliva dribbled down his tongue, stretching to the floor. The guns followed it. Suddenly, 626 slurped it back up, and the guns were on 626 again. He had found a game! He smiled and did this a few more times.

The ghost who was in the room with him was playing Solitare, but was distracted by the sounds of 626's happy growls and the machinery of the guns moving around. "Quiet, you!" He said, whirling around to face 626. 626 growled, then hacked up some spit, and spat it towards the ghost. The guns shot towards the spit.

"Gunfire, in the cell bay!" One of the ghosts in the control room said urgently to Skulker.

"Open the channel," Skulker said, leaning forward. He didn't expect this.

Inside the cell, 626 had just missed the ghost guard, and there was a huge hole in the ground in front of him. 626 chuckled, then hacked another loogie of spit. This time, he didn't miss; it hit the ghost guard right on his hat. Luckily, the guard moved out of the way just as his hat was cremated. Unfortunately, the gunshots went through the hat and blew open the door.

"He's loose on Deck C," one of the ghosts in the control room said.

"Red Alert! Seal off the deck!" Skulker shouted.

626, with a burst of strength, broke out of his metal confines, and ran to the open door, using pieces of metal to shield him from the blasts from the guns. He ran out of the room to see a door slowly closing. He ran up to it, and used his mighty strength to lift is and slip under.

"Security: Converge on Door 7," Skulker said into a microphone. Some ghosts went down a ladder to where Skulker said to go. "Death on course authorized. Fire on site! Repeat: fire on site!"

The ghosts who went down the ladder found themselves into the same room, with 626. "There he is!" One said, raising his gun to 626. He and some others shot, but missed 626. He dodged them and ran to a grate, pulled off the bars, and crawled in. It was too small for the other ghosts to follow. One shot in anyway, then spoke into his microphone, "Security to Bridge: He's in the ventilation system,"

Skulker and the ghosts in the control room heard a scuttling in the air vents above them. Skulker grabbed his gun and shot at the vents, but missed 626. "He's headed for the power!" He shouted before all the lights and computers went off in the room, all the power off. "Great..." Skulker moaned. There was a big jolt that almost threw Skulker off his feet. "What was that?" He asked rhetorically.

"I don't think he's on the ship anymore," one of the ghosts said.

"Confirmed," the other one said, "he's taken a police cruiser," Just then, heard an alarm and looked out the ship's window. Sure enough, they saw a red police car fly by next to them. It was close enough to see who was driving it: 626.

"Yeah, he took the red one," the first ghost said.

626 honked the horn on the police ship twice, the alarm still going, and cheered in happiness. "Woo haa!" Then some green plasma blasts shot by the ship, too close for 626's comfort, and he turned around and growled at the other police ships around him.

626 pushed the stick shift into full gear, and turned his ship around, to face the onslaught of the police. He made the cannons on his ship appear and start shooting, while 626 himself was dodging the other police and their blasts.

He was doing pretty good, then one accidentally crashed into his cannons, knocking them off and making 626's ship slow down.

"That's it, we got him! We got him!" One of the police shouted triumphantly.

626 started to panic, and smashed the glass over the hyper-drive lever. "Hahaha! _Muke-bei,_" 626 called out happily. He then pulled the lever all the way out, and an automated voice said,

"Hyper-drive activated. System charging,"

Meanwhile, back in the control room, the ghosts and Skulker were keeping track of what 626 was doing. "He's engaged his H-drive!" The second ghost said nervously.

626 twisted his lever, just as the auto voice said, "Warning: Guidance is not functioning,"

Skulker called to the police via a microphone, "Pursuit Commander, that crazy _trog_ is about to make a jump!"

The Pursuit Commander of the police called to his men, "Break formation! Get clear of that ship," and the ships did so without further persuasion. Ships scattered everywhere, trying to get as far away from 626's ship as they could.

"Navigation failing. Do. Not. Engage. Hyper-" the auto voice was cut short when 626 plunged the hyper-drive lever back in. His ship shot into the distance with an explosion and a flash of light. Some of the explosion hit the Mother Ship, causing it to spark with electricity.

Skulker sank low into his chair, throwing his head back. He lightly pounded the arm of his chair with his fist. "Get me Galactic Control," he said, exasperated, rubbing his forehead.


	4. Where Is He

Chapter 3-Where Is He

"Where is he?" Clockwork stormed into a giant room filled with ghosts who were working on various things, but most on where 626 was.

"He's still in hyper-space," one of the ghosts at a computer said patiently.

"Where will he exit?" Clockwork asked, walking down the steps.

"Calculating now," another ghost said. "Quadrant 17, Section 005, Area 51. A planet called '_Ee-aar-th_," she said, obviously struggling with the word 'Earth.'

"I want an expert on this planet in here NOW!" Clockwork said, looking around. He looked the big screen where an animated recreation of 626's ship was moving towards our blue planet. "What is that?" Clockwork asked, motioning to the blue 626 was moving towards.

"Water," said yet another ghost. "Most of the planet is covered in it,"

"He won't survive in water; his molecular density is too great," Clockwork mumbled to himself, but some of the other ghosts heard and got excited.

As the ghosts watched the animated recreation, a small green island came into view, right below 626's ship. "No..." Clockwork moaned, shaking his head. 626 wasn't going to drown; Hawaii and all its islands were coming into view. 626's ship made contact with the island of Kauai.

An alarm went off, signaling a landing. Luckily this recreation was seeing into the future, and the ghosts were just seeing where 626 was GOING to land, and if he was going to die or not. And as it turned out, he was going to be ok.

"Of course," Clockwork groaned. "How much time do we have?" He asked one of his ghosts. He meant, how much time before 626 REALLY landed.

"We have projected his landing at 3 hours, 42 minutes," the ghost who couldn't pronounce 'Earth' said.

"Ugh, we have to guess the planet," Clockwork said.

"Hold it! Hold everything!" A holographic image of a woman said, running up to Clockwork. She was wearing a blue-green jumpsuit, red goggles, and black gloves. "'Earth' is a protected wildlife reserve. Yeah, we've been using it to rebuild the mosquito population," she said, holding up a picture of a mosquito. "Which, need I remind you, is an ENDANGERED SPECIES!" She said, rolling up the picture and gently hitting Clockwork with it, who in turn flinched in disgust.

"Am I to assume you are the expert?" Clockwork said, not at all in the mood for games. He never was.

"Ohh, I dunno about 'expert'," the woman said, chuckling and pulling at her jumpsuit collar nervously and modestly. Clockwork raised his eyebrows at her. She stopped chuckling. "Agent Maddie at your service," the holographic Maddie said, becoming serious.

"Can we not simply destroy the island?" Clockwork asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"NO!" Maddie shouted. "Crazy-head!" Clockwork flinched at the name, surprised that someone of such lower class would dare call him that. "The mosquito's food of choice, primitive humanoid life forms, have colonies all over that planet," Maddie said impatiently, pulling out a ViewFinder and putting in a circular disc and clicked the side handle a few times before handing it to Clockwork.

"Are they intelligent?" Clockwork asked, holding the ViewFinder to his eyes.

"No, but they're very delicate. In fact, every time an asteroid strikes their planet, they have to begin life all over," Clockwork sighed as he handed the ViewFinder back to Maddie. "It's fascinating, isn't it? But this, I've been able to study," Maddie said excitedly.

"What if our military forces just landed there?" Clockwork asked, wanting to get 626 back since he couldn't destroy Earth.

"Well, that'd be a BAD IDEA!" Maddie yelled again. "These are extremely simple creatures, Mister. Landing there would create mass mayhem and planet-wide panic,"

"A quiet capture would require an understanding of 626 that we do not possess. Who, then, Miss Maddie, would YOU send for his extraction?"

Maddie thought a moment before asking, "Does he have a brother?" Which made Clockwork roll his eyes in impatience. Maddie asked again, trying to his the right one, "Close grandmother, perhaps?"


	5. Jumba's Deal

Chapter 4-Jumba's Deal

Clockwork and the holographic Maddie walked into the jail below the Mother ship, where various ghosts were being held, Vlad among them. The jail's giant steel doors clanged shut behind them. Maddie was still trying to hit the right thing that would be good to send to get 626 off Earth.

"Friendly cousin?" She asked, watching the various ghosts in Jail, afraid. "Neighbor with a beard," she asked as she and Clockwork stepped onto an elevator-like platform that started to rise after they stepped on it.

Meanwhile, in Jail, Vlad was looking at the daily newspaper. The headline read "Idiot Scientist Jailed!" And had a picture of Vlad standing over 626, who was strapped to an exam table. Vlad got very angry, and he started yelling as he tore up the paper and started crazily eating the pieces.

Unfortunately, just as he was grabbing the pieces out of the air and eating them, Clockwork and Maddie appeared at Vlad's jail cell door. After the door opened and Clockwork and Maddie entered, Vlad finally noticed them. Maddie instinctively flinched back, considering she was looking at a crazy ghost.

Vlad started laughing, nervously at first, then realized why they had come. He held a scrap of the newspaper that he didn't eat and asked, "He got away?" Then tossed the paper aside. Vlad was sure of Clockwork's answer; he just wanted to hear Clockwork say it.

"I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you," was all Clockwork said.

"I've designed this creature for to be unstoppable," Vlad said, holding his cheek in mock modesty. Really, he was proud of his little 626.

"Which is precisely why YOU must now bring him back," Clockwork replied smugly.

"Wha- ME?" Vlad asked. He didn't expect this. He couldn't get his creation! He may have made it, but it was like Frankenstein, and now it won't listen to him. Vlad was thinking of all the possible ways to get 626, when Clockwork interrupted his thoughts.

"And to reward you, we are willing to trade YOUR freedom for HIS capture," said Clockwork slowly.

Vlad sat down on his cot, ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. "626 will not come easily… Maybe direct hit from plasma blast will stun him long enough to-"

"Plasma cannon granted. Do we have a bargain, Dr. Vlad?" Clockwork interrupted. Vlad smiled and grunted an affirmative.

"B-b-but it's a delicate planet!" Maddie said nervously, then quietly to Clockwork, "Who's gonna control him?"

"You will," Clockwork said, then turned to the door and left.

"Very good, Your Highness, I-" Maddie stopped when she realized what Clockwork had said. "I didn't quite, uhh-" the door closed behind Clockwork. "You're not joking!" Maddie was scared for her life.

"So..." Vlad said, and Maddie tensed. "Tell me, my little one," Vlad said, stepping closer to a retreating Maddie. "On what poor, pitiful, defenseless planet has my monstrosity been unleashed?"


	6. Main Title

Chapter 5-Main Title (He Mele No Lilo)

Some beautiful fish of every color, yellow, blue, red, white, all sat peacefully in the water on the beach of Kauai. They moved their fins and tails slowly and gracefully, but stayed in one spot.

_Walt Disney Pictures_

The scene changes to a hardwood floor with older women's feet stepping forward. They had leis on their ankles, and we can see the bottom of the grass skirts they wore. It was obviously a hula class. All the women moved as one; it was very beautiful, and they obviously had been practicing.

_Presents_

The scene changes back to the fish, but this time, a bright orange fish swam by, holding a sandwich in its mouth. Suddenly, all the fish get scared and swim away, revealing a young girl swimming behind them. She was wearing a purple, one-piece bathing suit.

_Lilo & Stitch_ (or _Sam & Danny_, depending on what you want to call it)

The girl swam like a fish; it seemed she could hold her breath forever. She swam quickly, and the fish recognized her and swam with her.

Back in the hula class, the dancers were moving quicker, moving their arms now.

The young girl who was swimming finally surfaced after a couple dolphins. This girl was definitely in sinc with the natural world.

_Original score composed and conducted by Alan Silvestri_

The girl glanced around before diving under the water again.

Now the hula dancers were moving much quicker, and even clapped as their arms switched places.

The swimming girl was under a wave! She could see the beach, but barely; it was blurred by the water. As the wave carried her up, she poked her head out and looked at it. It was the perfect wave, and it would carry her all the way to shore. She took a deep breath as the wave covered her from view.

_Art Director Ric Sluiter_

The hula dancers were spinning, moving their feet, and moving their arms. The musicians were playing some gourd-looking drums.

_Associate Producer Lisa M. Poole_

The girl's wave HAD carried her to shore, and she scrambled to get out of the water. She ran across the beach, stumbling a few times, grabbed a green bag from behind a rock, and continued to run.

Just then, she saw a very fat man with a very obvious tanline. It looked like he was wearing a white tanktop, but wasn't wearing a shirt at all.

_Edited by Darren T. Holmes_

The girl collected pictures of funny, fat people, and he was perfect. She stopped her rush, and pulled out a camera from her bag. She looked at him through it. She took a step back, and the flash went off just as his Mint 'n Chip ice cream fell.

The girl kept running.

_Based on an idea by Chris Sanders_

We finally see where the girl is running to—the hula class.

Inside, the older dancers were still doing their moves, and just as gracefully as ever.

The girl was running as fast as she could, trying to tie her hula skirt on at the same time.

_Produced by Clark Spencer_

The dancers were the opposite of the girl; just as calm as they could be. We also finally see their teacher—Mr. Lancer. He walked from one side of where the girls were dancing to the other side. He then motions to some younger girls, named Valerie, Star, and Paulina. He also motions to a boy, named Dash. All the younger dancers were about the same age as the swimming girl. Mr. Lancer said in Hawaiian, "Takuma heine. Maia louka hula," (Which probably meant, "Come out. It's time to do your hula,"). As the three girls and Dash slowly came out, Mr. Lancer counted them aloud. "One, two, three, four—aye aye aye," he said, holding his forehead. There was a gap; someone was missing.

The girl outside was still running to the hula class, and was trying to put on her ankle leis.

Inside, there was a row of older girls doing advanced hula moves, and a row of younger girls and Dash in front, doing less advanced moves, but moving just as beautifully. However, there WAS a gap, right in the middle. Then, the older and younger dancers danced together, moving as one.

The girl outside burst in the back door of the hula school, still running, and dripping wet.

_Written and Directed by Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois_

All the dancers kept dancing, not knowing that the girl from outside was right behind them, hiding behind the olders' hula skirts. When Mr. Lancer wasn't looking, she slipped into her spot in front, and immediately got into the dance, smiling as no one noticed her late entrance.

Then their dance ended, and they all chanted, "He inoa no kalani kalakaua kulele."

Unfortunately, after the chant, Dash slipped and fell on the water that dripped off the girl; she didn't have time to properly dry off.

All the older dancers stepped back as the Valerie, Star, and Paulina yelled out as they slipped and fell as well.

"Stop, stop," Mr. Lancer said. "Sam, why are you all wet?" He asked the swimming girl, exasperated.

"It's sandwich day," said Sam, expecting Mr. Lancer to know what that meant. He just flinched with a confused expression. Sam sighed. "Every Thursday, I take Pudge The Fish a peanut butter sandwich,"

"Pudge is a fish?" Mr. Lancer asked, kneeling next to Sam, seeing her face to face.

Sam just ignored him. "And today we were out of peanut butter! So I asked my sister what to give him, and she said a TUNA sandwich. I can't give Pudge tuna!" Then Sam whispered, "Do you know what tuna is?"

"Fish?" Asked Mr. Lancer, not really knowing how to answer.

"IT'S FISH!" Sam screamed. "IF I GAVE PUDGE TUNA, I'D BE AN ABOMINATION! I'm late because I had to go to the store and get peanut butter, because all we have is... is STINKIN' TUNA!" Sam yelled, jumping up and down, her head lei falling down slightly.

"Sam, Sam, why is this so important?" Mr. Lancer asked a panting, angry Sam.

"Pudge controls the weather," Sam said simply. Mr. Lancer flinched back again, the musicians looked at each other, and two of the older dancers exchanged glances. They all agreed—Sam was crazy. But only one person actually said it. Dash.

"You're crazy," he said disgustedly. Sam lost it. She pounced on him, punching and grabbing, and she even bit him. Dash screamed, high, like a girl, and then the three younger dancers screamed too. Mr. Lancer grabbed Sam off Dash.

"Please, please! Everybody, calm down!" Mr. Lancer called over the girls, who scrambled behind Mr. Lancer, trying to protect themselves. "Girls, A'ole wala au, shh" (Which probably meant, "Girls, no talking."). "Sam," Mr. Lancer said, turning to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Sam said, putting her hands behind her back and stepping backward.

"Maybe you should call your sister," Mr. Lancer suggested calmly.

"NO! I'll be good! I wanna dance; I practiced. I just wanna dance. I practiced," Sam said, lowering her head. Mr. Lancer knelt next to her again. He was considering what to do. Just then, Dash said to Valerie, Star, and Paulina,

"Ew, she bit me," and girls said ew also, in unison. Star even pushed Dash's arm away. Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes.

Class was finally over! All the girls and Dash ran out, cheering their freedom. Sam sat on the steps leading to the hula school and watched them leave. Mr. Lancer came out after the girls had left and knelt by Sam again. "I called your sister. She said to wait for her here on the porch. We'll try again on Sunday," he said before standing up and going back inside. Sam stood and watched to other girls and Dash leave.

"Does this look infected to you?" Dash asked, showing the other girls Sam's bite mark.

"Yeah," Valerie answered. Then they all gasped and jumped back as they heard footsteps behind them. It was Sam. She smiled nicely.

"You'd better not have rabies," Dash said menacingly.

Paulina decided to show off. "If you have rabies, the dog catcher's gonna have to cut your—"

She was interrupted by Sam, who wanted to change the subject. "Are you gonna play dolls?" She asked, noticing that all of them, even Dash, had a doll that looked like them. They all held their dolls behind their backs.

"You don't have a doll," Dash said pointedly.

Sam reached in her bag and pulled out a green ragdoll. It had yellow string that stood up for hair, a pink bow in its hair, stitches over a slit that could pass as a mouth, and buttons for eyes and a bellybutton. It looked horrible. "This is Scrum," Sam said happily, knowing she could play since she had a doll.

All the girls and Dash jumped back in disgust.

"I made her," Sam said, pretending like she didn't see their revulsion. "But her head is too big. So I pretend a bug laid eggs in her ears, and she's upset because she only has a few more days to..." Sam trailed off when she noticed that the other girls had left.

Sam got angry and threw down Scrum, and then stomped away. A few seconds later, however, Sam's anger left her, and she ran back and scooped up Scrum in her arms. She cuddled it close. Then Sam made her way home.


	7. Cobra's Visit

Chapter 6-Cobra's Visit

A young woman named Jazz walked up to the hula school. She was Sam's sister. "Sam?" She asked; Sam wasn't there. "Sam?" She asked again and looked around. Jazz went up to the school window and peeked in. "Sam?" No answer. "Oh no," she moaned, and started running home. "You'd better be home," Jazz said to herself as she ran.

Jazz was running so fast, she didn't see a navy blue car that was slowly pulling out of an alley. It stopped suddenly when it saw Jazz, but Jazz was in a bad mood. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She kicked the car's silver bumper and left a dent. "Stupid-Head!" Jazz called over her shoulder as she ran off. Inside the car, a black man dressed in white watched Jazz run away. Little did Jazz know, but this was the Social Worker that was going to come and assess Jazz as a suitable guardian for Sam.

Jazz ran up to her two-story house, panting hard, and tried the door. It was locked. "Oh, Sam, "Jazz muttered to herself, then to Sam, "Sam! Open the door, Sam!"

"Go away," came Sam's muffled response. Jazz stuck her head in the doggie-door, looked around and spotted Sam. She was lying on her back with her radio next to her. It was playing Elvis Presley's _I'm Feelin' So Lonely_. (IDK what it's really called)

"Sam, we don't have time for this!"

"Leave me alone to die," Sam said, defeated.

"Come on, Sam, the Social Worker's gonna be here any minute," Sam just turned up her radio. Jazz growled. She looked up and saw that the door was bolted. She reached in and unbolted it. Then she noticed all the nails going up and down the doorframe, keeping her locked out still. Jazz growled again, and reached for a hammer that was laying nearby.

Just then, the navy blue car that Jazz had kicked, that currently held her assessor, pulled up to their house.

Jazz used the other side of the hammer to pull out a nail, grunting in the process. "You are SO finished when I get in there," Jazz threatened. Sam stayed completely calm, mouthing the words to the song.

Jazz growled again, trying to pull out all the nails. "Oh, I'm gonna stuff you in the blender, push puree, then bake you into a pie and feed it to the Social Worker!" Little did she know, the Social Worker was standing right behind her. Jazz continued, "And when he says, 'Mmm, this is great, what's your secret?' I'm gonna say-"

The man used his foot to pull Jazz out of the doggie door, causing Jazz to gasp, smile, and finish, "Love. And. Nurturing. Hi," she said, standing and dropping the hammer behind her. Jazz was really uncomfortable. "Uh, heh heh. You must be the, uh," Jazz wanted him to finish, saying 'Social Worker," and they could have a nice chat. Instead, he said,

"The 'Stupid-Head',"

"Oh! Oh," Jazz said, realizing he was the person whose car she had kicked. And he was going to decide if she was worthy to take care of Sam! That would be a very bad mark in his book, and might make him take Sam away. Jazz had to make it up to him. "Huh, you know, I'm really sorry about that! If I'd known who you were, of course, I never would have, uh..." Jazz trailed off under the man's deep stare. "I can pay for that," Jazz ended.

"It's a rental. Are you the guardian in question?"

"Yes. I'm Jazz. Nice to meet you, Mr. …" Jazz said, holding out her hand.

"O. Agent O," the black man in white said.

"Agent O. That's a strange-"

"Yes, I know. Are you going to invite me in, Jazz?" Agent O interrupted.

"Uh, I thought we could sit out here and talk," Jazz smiled, not wanting to show Agent O that she couldn't get in her own house.

"I don't think so,"

Jazz's smile faded. "Right. Uh," Jazz partially motioned to the front door, then pointed around the house. "This way," she said, stepping over the railing to her steps, and going behind the house, leading Agent O to the back door, unfortunately where all the junk was kept.

Before he could catch up, Jazz tried the back door. It was locked too. When he caught up, Jazz said to him, "Wait here," then she stepped over car bumpers, old tires and surfboards, some trash, and other various junk. Agent O heard a crash as a window was broken, the radio stopped, and a young girl's voice said,

"Hey!" Then the click of the door, and there stood Jazz, panting slightly, welcoming Agent O in her back door.

"So," she said, trying to act natural. "Lemonade?"

"Do you often leave your sister home alone?" Agent O asked.

"No, never," Jazz said, then noticed a picture on the fridge that Sam drew of herself laying in a corner, with an arrow pointing to her and it read,

"ME ALONE," Jazz gasped and ran in front of the picture, put her arm behind her back, and crumpled it off the fridge.

"Well, except for just now," Jazz lied. "Uh, I had to run to the store to get some—" Jazz was interrupted by a whistling from her teapot. The whole stove was a mess of pots and pans, and all were filthy. "Argh!" Jazz cried, turning off the stove, and waving the black smoke that was coming from the pot.

"You left the stove on while you were out?" Agent O asked, surprised.

"Phlooey!" Jazz cried, slamming a lid onto a pot whose contents had caught fire. "Just a simmer," Jazz said, trying to act natural. She sniffed the black smoke, then lifted the lid. "Argh!" Jazz cried again as a giant cloud of smoke met her face.

"Found that this morning," Sam said, coming into the kitchen.

"Sam!" Jazz said angrily, whirling around. She then smiled falsely. "There you are, Honeyface. This is Agent O,"

Agent O extended his hand. "Nice to meet you," (Forget the part where Lilo says, "Your knuckles say 'Cobra.' Cobra Bubbles," because his name is Agent O for this story. Pretend she just didn't want to shake his hand, or something)

Agent O knelt down to Sam as she said, "You don't look like a Social Worker,"

"I'm a special classification," Agent O answered kindly.

"Did you ever kill anyone?"

"We're getting off the subject. Let's talk about you. Are you… happy?" Agent O asked, and Sam smiled big.

Jazz got behind Agent O and made hand signals to Sam as to what to say; they had been practicing.

"I'm adjusted," Sam said, looking over Agent O's shoulder at Jazz. "I eat four food groups and look both ways before crossing the street. I take long naps," Jazz made the symbol for strong, which is a closed fist raised up to show one's muscle. But Sam got messed up. "And get disciplined?" Jazz looked at her arm in horror.

"Disciplined?" Agent O asked. He didn't expect this.

"Yeah, she disciplines me real good," Jazz held up her hand signaling Sam to stop, but Sam got messed up again! "Sometimes five times a day," Sam said, holding up five fingers to Agent O. Jazz was horrified. She held her face in her hands. "With bricks," Jazz gasped. She didn't do that!

"Bricks?" Agent O asked.

Then Sam told the truth. "Uh huh. Then a pillowcase..." That's when Jazz decided to stop Sam.

"Okay!" Jazz yelled, covering Sam's mouth. "That's enough sugar for you! Why don't you run along, you little cutie!" Jazz said, pushing Sam out of the room. Jazz turned to Agent O. "Heh, the other Social Workers just thought she was a scream! Thirsty?" Jazz asked, walking to the fridge and opening it.

"Let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself," Agent O said, grabbing the fridge door and closing it. "I am the one they call when things go wrong," he looked at the dirty pile of dishes on the stove, bubbling noises came from them every once in a while. "And things have INDEED gone wrong," then Agent O left the room, and found Sam sitting on the floor. She had four spoons laying on the floor with grass for hair and a hula skirt, and Sharpie for eyes and a mouth. Each one looked different, and one even looked like a boy. Agent O saw that lying next to Sam was a book that read "Practical Voodoo." Agent O observed as Sam gathered all the spoons and shoved them into a pickle jar, closed the lid, then shook the jar violently. Agent O raised his eyebrow.

"My friends need to be punished," Sam explained, and looked up from her pickle jar. Jazz stood in the doorway and groaned. Agent O glanced at her, then held a card down to Sam.

"Call me next time you're left here alone," he said. Sam took the paper without looking at it.

"Yup," she said, staring at her jar.

Cobra walked to the door that was nailed shut. "In case you're wondering, this did not go well," he put his hand on the knob and with a flick of his wrist, the door opened, and all the nails flew out. "You have three days to change my mind," Agent O said to Jazz, then closed the door hard.

As soon as the door closed, Jazz got angry at Sam. Very angry. Her head whipped around, and she glared at Sam.


	8. Fight

Chapter 7-Fight

Sam screamed under the evil glare from her older sister, and she ran for her life. Jazz was hot on her tail. Jazz leaped, and grabbed Sam, but Sam thought quick, and licked Jazz's arm. "Ew, Sam!" Jazz yelled as she released Sam, giving Sam some time to hide.

Jazz ran out into the living room, and looked around. Sam was gone. Jazz thought a minute, then snapped her fingers as she heard a faint metallic click. She knew exactly where Sam was.

Jazz walked into the washer and dryer room, grabbed a big blanket, placed it on the floor in front of the dryer, climbed on top of it, opened the side door to the house, then closed it with her foot, making it seem like she went outside. Just as she thought, Sam emerged from the dryer, right onto the big blanket. Jazz quietly climbed off the dryer and wrapped up the blanket with a kicking and growling Sam inside.

Jazz carried Sam to the living room, and put her on the floor. The blanket fell off her. Sam roared at Jazz, and tried to run again, but Jazz grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you wait at the school? You were supposed to wait THERE," Jazz said, pounding her fist on the floor. Sam struggled under her sister's grasp. "Sam! Do you not understand? Do you WANT to be taken away?" Sam stopped struggling as tears pricked at her eyes, then she blinked them away and kept struggling, trying to pry off her sister's hand. "Answer me!" Jazz said, relentless.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"No, you don't understand?" Jazz asked, happy that she was answering, but a little confused as to her answer.

"NO!" Was all Sam said again.

"No, what?"

"NO!" Sam cried, then threw herself on the floor, facedown. Jazz let go of her wrist, and leaned in to listen to what Sam was mumbling, but couldn't understand her.

"Ugh, you're such a pain!" Jazz groaned, holding her head.

"So why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?" Sam said brattily, getting up.

"At least a rabbit would behave better than you!" Jazz retorted.

"Go ahead; and then you'll be happy because it'll be smarter than me, too!"

"AND QUIETER!" Jazz yelled at Sam as Sam went up the stairs.

"YOU'LL LIKE IT 'CUZ IT'S STINKY, LIKE YOU!" Sam screamed over her shoulder, then ran to her room and slammed the door.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Jazz screamed.

"I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!" Sam opened her door and screamed back, then slammed it again.

Jazz stomped to the couch, grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it. In her room, Sam was doing the same.


	9. Bedtime Wish

Chapter 8-Bedtime Wish

Later, Sam cooled down and got into her pajamas for the night, and was stroking Scrum's yellow hair when Jazz entered quietly. Both had a chance to cool off. "Hey," Jazz said, holding a plate with a slice of pizza on it. "I brought you some pizza, in case you were hungry," she said nicely, holding the pizza to Sam, who didn't look at her; she kept stroking Scrum's hair.

"We're a broken family, aren't we?" Sam asked gently.

"No," Jazz said quietly, putting the plate on Sam's side table, and knelt by Sam's bed. "Maybe, a little," Jazz looked down. "Maybe a lot. I shouldn't have yelled at you,"

"We're sisters," Sam reassured. "It's our job,"

"Yeah, well, from now on—"

"I like you better as a sister than a mom," Sam interrupted.

"Yeah?" Jazz asked, putting her elbows on Sam's bed.

"And you like be better as a sister than a rabbit, right?" Sam asked, then sniffled as she buried her head into Scrum's oversized one.

Jazz's heart melted. "Oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Yes," she said reassuringly, hugging Sam and climbing onto her bed. "Yes, I do,"

Sam took a deep, sniffly breath. "I hit Dash Baxter today,"

"You hit him?" Jazz asked, not really surprised.

"Before, I bit him," Sam confessed.

"You bit him. Sam, you shouldn't—" Jazz didn't expect this.

"People treat me different," Sam said, turning her head.

"They just don't know what to say," Jazz said, trying to make Sam feel better. "Tell you what. If you promise not to fight anymore, I promise not to yell at you. Except on special occasions,"

"Tuesdays and bank haul days would be good," Sam said truthfully.

Jazz laughed, and started to tickle Sam. "Yeah? Would that be good?" Both sisters laughed, then Sam jumped up and grabbed her camera.

"Oh! My camera's full again!" She said, and handed it to Jazz. She wanted her to print her pictures. Sam looked lovingly at pictures of fat people that crowded her wall. "Aren't they beautiful?" Jazz looked disapprovingly at them, but didn't have a chance to say anything; the lights went out, and were replaced by a glowing green glow from outside.

Sam jumped off her bed and ran to the window, to see a green glowing thing falling from the sky. "A falling star!" Sam cried, as Jazz caught up to her. Jazz tried to look closer; usually falling stars didn't look like that. Then it landed. "I call it!" Sam cried, pushing Jazz out of her room. "Get out! Get out; I have to make a wish!" They were nearly to the door. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me!" Jazz cried, falling on top of Sam.

"No it's not!"

"Is too, Sam, the same thing happened yesterday," Jazz said, then fell completely on top of Sam.

"Get up sister; your butt is CRUSHING ME!" Sam yelled as she crawled out from under her sister. "Why do you act so weird?" Sam asked, and slammed the door. It hit Jazz on the head. Jazz sat up and quietly peeked in the door. Sam was kneeling by her bed, her hands folded as if she were saying a prayer. "It's me again," Sam said gently. "I need someone to be my friend. Someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel! The nicest angel you have,"

Jazz's heart melted again. She knew now that Sam wanted a nice friend; not the kids at her hula class. She decided that the next morning, she would take Sam to pick out a new friend.


	10. Stitch Meets Truck

Chapter 9-Stitch Meets Truck

It turns out that the "falling star" was really 626's spaceship, crash-landing to Kauai. 626 emerged from the smoldering ship. "_Moocha chuba kaba. Poin shegee_," he said in his alien language. He then cackled.

626 scrambled down the large pile of rocks that surrounded his ship and pushed through some bushes into the street. He sniffed, then cautiously walked into the street. He looked back and forth, not knowing what to expect.

Then, a drop of rain fell on the asphalt next to him. 626 got startled, and shot it with a plasma gun he pulled from nowhere. Then a drop landed on his head. He pulled another gun and shot straight up. Then it started pouring. 626 was angry; he was outnumbered by the rain!

626 hissed at the sky, then heard a frog croak. 626 looked around. Then the frog croaked a few more times. 626 pulled out yet ANOTHER gun, and turned around. The frog was sitting on the street. 626 approached it. "_Taga nat eay. Jete, jete_!" 626 demanded, poking the frog's eye with a gun, but not shooting it. Then a truck's horn blared.

626 pulled out another gun (That's four now, if you weren't counting. I know Danny only has 2 arms, but pretend that he's holding 2 in each hand, and can maneuver both at the same time), and turned to face the truck. "Taga nat—" But 626 was interrupted by the truck's wheels; they ran over him. All of the wheels ran over 626 as he squeaked and grunted under all the pressure, his black and white jumpsuit being shredded in the process, and his guns went flying.

When the truck stopped; it felt the huge bump, the person driving it ran out. "What we when hit?" Then two others joined him, holding flashlights. They shined them around the wheels, looking for what they hit. "There it is!" The man said, holding the flashlight right on 626. "It's jammed there under the fender!" 626's arm flopped down, and 626 groaned. He was losing consciousness, fast.

"We'd better call somebody," one of the men said to the driver as 626's hand flexed and made a fist before he passed out completely.


	11. Lilo Adopts Stitch

Chapter 10-Lilo Adopts Stitch

626 groaned and held his head as he woke. His jumpsuit was repaired, and he was lying on some floor. As he sat up, he moaned, "Ow." It was his first English word, even if he didn't know it.

626 made some funny noises, then looked around. He was in a room with other teenagers, but they were all huddled in a corner, terrified of 626. 626 growled as he tried to pull out his guns, but he didn't have them. He just made the gun shape with his fingers. He realized they were gone, and looked for them. They were gone, gone.

"_Eh, inja, kowatanaba_," 626 tried to tell the other kids, but they couldn't understand, and just kept shaking in the corner. "_Oonga, kowashta_," he said, advancing on them. They pulled further away.

"I'm looking for something that can defend itself," came a voice from outside. 626 whirled around to see it, but he was in a room, and could hear through the wall. Jazz and Sam were where 626 was! And that happened to be an orphanage. "Something that won't die; something... sturdy, you know?" Jazz told the lady behind the counter.

"Like a lobster!" Sam piped up.

"Sam, you lolo (Which probably meant "Crazy,"). Do we have a lobster door? No. We have a regular door. We are getting you a friend," (Ugg, that didn't come out very well)

As Jazz was saying this, 626 had crawled out of his room and on the ceiling and out of the orphanage. As he closed the door behind him, a red light shone on him. He looked down and quickly dodged the plasma blast that came after it. He ran over a tree and behind a rock, the whole while dodging plasma blasts. He stopped, panting. He heard Vlad, "Haha. So nice to see your pretty face again!"

"Vlad?" 626 asked, in English, but with an accent.

Back in the orphanage, the lady at the counter was talking with Jazz. "I'll need your name and address at the bottom of the form—" She was interrupted by the door opening and closing. Jazz, Sam, and the lady behind the counter turned around and looked. 626 had snuck by, though, unseen, back into his room. "The rooms are back this way," the lady went on, opening a door, and motioning Sam through it.

"Go. Pick someone out," Jazz told Sam, nudging her through the door. Sam went through.

"Hello?" Sam asked as she entered the long row of rooms; they were all empty. "Hello-o?"

626 was banging his head against the brock wall of his room, trying to get out. The brick had started to move, but he heard Sam, and got an idea.

"Are there any kids in here?" Sam asked, looking around. She didn't know that there were tons of kids, but they were all being silent, and had climbed on top of their walls to avoid contact with 626. Sam went through a fence that had obviously just been bent out of shape. 626 followed behind her, silently.

626 sniffed at her, then looked around. He turned and saw a poster of some kids. He decided he needed to look like that to have Sam get anywhere near him. "Hello-o!" Sam was calling into all the rooms. No responses.

626 thought a moment before looking at himself. He concentrated, and a blue ring appeared around his waist. It split into two, and one traveled up his body, the other traveled down his body, transforming him. Now instead of wearing a black and white jumpsuit, he wore a white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His hair and eyes also changed. Instead of having white hair, it changed to jet black. His electrifying green eyes changed to a calm, soothing ocean blue.

626 walked out to where Sam could see him, and stood there. Sam turned around. "Hi," she said to him nervously, and waved gently.

"Oh. H-hi," 626 said, extending his arm and made like he was grabbing something. It could pass as a wave if you looked at it closely.

626 ran up to Sam and embraced her. "Wow!" She cried. She took his hand and walked out with him. The lady was talking to Jazz.

"... Oh, yes, mhm. All of our kids are adoptable," she was saying, then looked over at Sam and 626. "EXCEPT THAT ONE!" She cried, and ran to grab 626. Jazz grabbed Sam and they pulled them apart.

"What IS that thing?" Jazz cried, staring horrified at 626. (IDK why, 'cuz he looks normal, like a human, I'm just going with the script I was given)

"A kid, I think," the lady said. "But it was dead this morning,"

"It was DEAD this morning?" Jazz asked, disgusted. She pulled Sam further away.

"We thought it was dead; it was hit by a TRUCK!"

"I like him!" Sam cried. "Come here, boy!" And 626 dragged the lady behind him as he pulled himself over to Sam. 626 crawled on top of Jazz, and Jazz tried to climb up on a chair, but slipped and fell into a sitting position, still holding Sam.

"Wouldn't you like a DIFFERENT kid?" Jazz asked hopefully. She held her arm out, and kept 626 from coming any nearer. The lady was still grabbing 626's shirt, trying to hold him back.

"We have better kids, dear," the lady said.

"Not better than HIM! He can talk!" Sam exclaimed. "Say 'hello'," Sam told 626.

"H-he—" 626 started.

"Kids can't talk, dear," the lady interrupted, not knowing that not only CAN kids talk, 626 was TRYING TO. (And this came out awkwardly, too)

"HE did," Sam tried to explain.

"Does it have to be THIS kid?" Jazz asked, hoping that Sam would say no.

626 stuck his tongue up his nose, then ate whatever green thing he had dug up. "Yes, he's good. I can tell," Sam affirmed.

"You'll have to think of a name for him," the lady said as she came to that question on the adoption papers.

"His name is... Danny," Sam said, without thinking too hard. At hearing his new name, 626, or Danny, turned around and looked at Sam; he had been looking out the window for Vlad.

The lady behind the counter turned to Sam. "Oh, now that's not a real name—" she started, but Jazz didn't want Sam to feel depressed. She shook her head violently, and mumbled a defiance to the lady. The lady picked up on it and continued, "—in Iceland," Jazz nodded slightly, to show that was okay to say. "But here, it's a good name!" The lady finished. Jazz looked over her shoulder and smiled at Sam, who smiled back. "Danny it is," the lady confirmed. "And there's a $2 adoption fee," the lady said as Jazz put her hand in her pocket and pulled out two green pieces of paper. She handed them to the lady.

"I wanna buy him!" Sam cried, running up to Jazz. Sam pulled Jazz close and whispered, "Can I borrow $2?" Jazz looked at the lady, took the money, handed it to Sam, who held it for a second before tapping Jazz with it, who took it from her and handed it to the lady again.

The lady stamped the adoption paper with a special stamp. "He's all yours," the lady told Sam, who took the paper and hugged it tightly.

Meanwhile, outside the orphanage, Vlad and Holographic Maddie were sitting on a hill, watching Danny through heat-sensing binoculars. As Vlad watched Danny walk around and look around, he muttered, "You're all MINE,"

"Well, what's he doing?" Maddie asked.

"SHH!" Vlad shushed. "Be quiet," he whispered. "He's listening for us,"

It was true; Danny was turning his head and tilting his head to every sound he heard. Maddie waited a long time before asking gently, "How good is his hearing?" At that, Danny's head whipped around and looked straight at Vlad's binoculars, even though Vlad was looking through the building. To shut Maddie up, Vlad grabbed her neck and held it tightly. She made gurgling noises. Vlad had a gun pointed right at the door, watching Danny. Danny opened the door, and Vlad's binoculars went into regular color versus heat-sensing. Vlad turned on the light beam that showed where the plasma blast would hit if he shot it. Danny saw a little red dot of light on his chest and looked up, fear showing on his face.

"Why don't you run?" Vlad asked gently, raising the gun to eye-level. His finger rested on the trigger, slowly pulling in. Danny sat and (IDK what to put; Stitch barked, but what does Danny do? Does he call? If he does, what does he say? Whatever, you can fill it in yourself). Sam came running out.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She called and ran to hug Danny. She was blocking the light from shining on Danny, which meant if Vlad shot, he would hit Sam.

Just as the plasma blast started to shoot out of the gun, Maddie yelled "STOP!" And pushed the gun up just in time. "I have decided this situation to be far too hazardous!" Maddie yelled, standing between Vlad and the orphanage. Vlad pushed her away with a sweep of his hand.

"Don't worry; I won't hit her," he said, leveling the gun with his eye again.

"NO!" Maddie yelled again, plugging the hole of the gun with her finger. "That girl is a part of the mosquito food chain!" Maddie said, pulling out her ViewFinder and handing it to Vlad. "Here, educate yourself!" Vlad looked in it.

"Using that little girl as a shield. THIS IS LOW, EVEN FOR YOU!" Vlad screamed angrily at Danny, shaking his fist. Danny turned around and did a headstand, looking at Vlad and said,

"Woo, hoo!" And shook his small butt at Vlad. Sam looked at him skeptically.

"BAH!" Vlad yelled, and threw the gun aside, bringing Maddie with it; her finger was still in the opening. "I'll tear him apart with all both my cannons!" (I can't understand the last word he said, sorry) He yelled, running down the hill to kill Danny right then and there.

"Have you lost your mind?" Maddie yelled as he ran after him. Danny was (Barking) at them, and Sam turned to him,

"What is it, Danny?"

Danny continued (Barking) as the lady behind the counter and Jazz came out to see what Danny was making such a fuss about. Luckily, Maddie pulled Vlad into a nearby bush, saying, "WE. CANNOT. BE SEEN!"

The lady turned to where Danny was looking, but saw nothing. She squirted him with water. "Bad boy, (Barking) at nothing," Danny rubbed his head on the floor; he didn't like the water squirt.

"You can't shoot, and you can't be seen," Maddie told Vlad, who was safely in a bush. "Look at you! You look like a monster. We have to blend in," Vlad looked down at himself, but said nothing.


	12. Island Escape

Chapter 11-Island Escape

Sam, Danny, and Jazz walked down the street, going to Jazz's job, a luau restaurant. As they walked, Jazz turned to Sam, "OK, I got to get to work. Stick around town and stay out of the roads, OK? I'll meet you at work," Jazz said, pressing a few dollars into Sam's hand, who accepted it eagerly and stuffed it in her pocket.

Danny had found a TV store that was playing a scary movie with a giant spider that was crashing around the town. Danny pressed his palms to the glass in front of the TVs and leaned in. "Oh? Ooh!" He moaned a little in pleasure, watching the people scream and run away.

Then he decided to imitate the spider, stomping around in a circle, roaring and growling like the monster he was. When a lady hit a high-pitched scream, Danny smiled and looked over at the screen, enjoying the yelling.

"OK, I guess we should be going," Jazz said to Sam, then gave her a raspberry on her cheek. Sam giggled.

"What about Danny?" Sam asked happily, pointing to Danny, who had started growling and stomping again. Jazz just looked over at him and groaned as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Sam waved as Jazz walked away. Danny heard a jingle, like that on a bike, and growled at it. Sam turned and saw Dash, Valerie, Star, and Paulina riding bikes together across the street. Sam gasped. "My friends!" She cried.

As Sam ran over to them, they tried to pedal away, but they were too slow, and Sam ran right in front of them, despite her sister's warning to stay out of the street. Dash and his gang had to stop. "What do you want?" Dash asked angrily.

"I'm sorry I bit you. And pulled your hair. And punched you in the face," Sam said, holding her arm and looking down in modesty.

"Apology NOT accepted," Dash said, shaking his head. "Now get outta my way before I run you over!" Danny walked over to Sam. "Agh!" Dash cried, looking at Danny.

Sam glanced over at him and smiled. "I got a new friend, his name is Danny!" Sam pointed to Danny.

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever saw," Dash said.

"YEAH," Dash's friends sang in chorus behind him.

Danny walked over to Dash's bike and looked at it. He grabbed the front wheel and lifted it, making the bike tilt a bit. "EW, get it away from me; I'm gonna get a disease!" Dash cried.

Danny looked over his shoulder and saw Vlad and Holographic Maddie, trying to be incognito, wearing disguises and holding newspapers in front of their faces. Vlad wore a Hawaiian shirt, fake mustache, sunglasses, jeans, and a straw hat. Maddie wore a red wig, lipstick, fake eyelashes, light purple eye shadow, red blush, a fake beauty mark, and a purple dress.

When Danny saw them, he gasped and lifted Dash's bike all the way off, dumping Dash onto the floor. Dash screamed as he fell. As Danny grabbed Sam's arm and started pedaling away quickly, Dash whined, "WAA! Somebody DO something!"

But Danny and Sam disappeared over a hill.

"Oh great. He's loose," Maddie said, motioning to Danny. Vlad lazily looked over his paper and shades, and said,

"His destructive programming is taking affect," then he pushed his glasses back and looked at the paper again. "He will be irresistibly drawn to big cities where he will back up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe,"

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were riding very quickly across the island. Danny WAS looking for a big city to destroy. They stopped at the edge of the ocean. Danny looked across the beautiful water and grunted disapproval. He turned and pedaled the other way.

This time, they stopped just over a small cliff, next to the ocean again. Danny nearly yelled and turned another direction. They went across a big plain, then stopped on a rock, over the ocean! Danny was getting exasperated, and stopped to think. Sam said to herself, "It's nice to live on an island with no large cities,"

When Danny heard that, he immediately tensed up and appeared to have a seizure, and fell to the floor, off the bike, moaning and growling.

When he hit the ground, Sam flinched and looked at him. "Are you OK?" She asked him as he writhed there.


	13. Dysfunctional Angel

Chapter 12-Dysfunctional Angel

Sam decided to take Danny to a secluded area so she could teach him to behave without stealing bikes.

She brought with her a red wagon, and in it, she put a squirt bottle. When they got to the area Sam was looking for, a little ways away from civilization, she took a stick and waved it in his face, then threw it (IDK why; he's a kid, and kids don't chase sticks, but whatever). Danny just scowled and looked away.

Sam pointed to the stick, and when Danny still didn't move, she grabbed the squirt bottle, and sprayed him with it. Immediately, he glared up at her. But he didn't move, so Sam squirted him a few more times. Danny got frustrated and grabbed it from her and threw it as far as he could. Sam watched it fly away.

She glared at him for a second, then started after it. Danny smiled, seeing his plan work.

Sam left the secluded area and went to a park to eat some lunch her sister brought her; a sandwich. Danny tried to grab a sandwich, but Jazz closed the lid of the box, and shook her finger at him, "Ah-ah," she said. Danny got mad, and got ready to punch her. But then he heard Vlad cough.

He looked over his shoulder to see Vlad and Maddie disguised, and Vlad half pulled out a plasma gun from a paper bag, then put it back in, showing that if Danny did anything wrong, he would shoot him.

Danny groaned in exasperation and went to Sam and hugged her. She was a little surprised, but smiled.

After lunch, Sam and Danny walked down the beach, on the sand. Sam found a beautiful pink shell and picked it up. When she showed Danny, he hit it out of her hands. Sam looked at it a second before a volleyball came and hit Danny's head. A man said, "Hey! Over here, little buddy!"

Danny got mad (He got mad a lot), and grabbed the ball. As the man approached, Danny threw it at the man, and the man staggered and fell. He sat up and glared at Danny, who dove next to Sam; she was his shield, and nothing could hurt him as long as she was near. "Ha ha!" Danny crowed at the man

Sam then decided to get some shaved ice for her and Danny. Sam got them, then went to Danny, who was flipping through some postcards. She handed him one, and he opened his mouth and smeared the ice all over his tongue.

Suddenly, a dog approached and sniffed Danny. Danny overreacted and smashed the ice on the dogs' head "_Ju-ju, pa dita_,"he said, then threw the postcards at it as it ran away.

Sam took his arm and led him away.

As they were walking, Danny saw a little spaceship (You know, like the ones that used to be in front of grocery stores, for little kids, that cost like 25¢)

Danny got excited and ran into it, trying to pull on the plastic steering wheel. Sam slowly walked up to it, put in a quarter, then climbed in just as it started to rock back and forth. Danny looked around for a bit, then played dead, lying half out of the ship

Vlad and Maddie were sitting nearby at a table. Vlad laughed and said, "When you're ready to give up, just let us know, OK?"

"Whee!" Sam cried as she stood in the ship and tried to steady herself of the makeshift wheel. Danny groaned as he laid across the ship.


	14. Luau Dinner

Chapter 13-Luau Dinner

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" A young boy named Tucker called. He twirled double sided torches around his hands, and easily maneuvered them so he could avoid getting burned. He was on a stage, performing for some people eating dinner. He was a torch juggler, and a good one at that. He twirled the torches like it was nothing, doing somersaults and twirling them while on his back. He put both torches in one hand, grabbed a water bottle, and sprayed the water out of his mouth at the torches. The flames got huge, but went back down again.

Everyone eating dinner cheered him as he took a bow. Suddenly, the whole top front part of the hut he was performing in caught fire and fell to the stage below! Tucker barely had time to jump out of the way. He then started stomping on the flames, trying to make it go away.

Danny, sitting at a table a little ways from the stage watched in amusement as Tucker tried to put out the flames. He laughed and clapped his hands happily. Sam was busily working on something in the chair next to Danny, holding a crayon in her hand and drawing on a pad of paper. She smiled as she finished it.

"This is you," Sam said, moving the paper so that Danny could see. There was Danny's outline, but most of him was colored in. "This is your badness level," Sam pointed to the top of the colored line and motioned all below it. It was more than ¾ colored. "It's unusually high, for someone your size. We have to fix that,"

"Ay ay ay, Sam! Your friend cannot sit at the table!" (Again, awkward script) Jazz said as she came over to the table, dressed in her waitress outfit: a turquoise blanket wrapped around her waist like a skirt, and a matching bikini top. She was very beautiful.

"Danny's troubled. He needs desserts!" Sam said, putting her finger in the air like she had just discovered something a genius would.

Jazz didn't really care. As she picked up Sam's plate and put it on her waitress tray, she said, "You didn't even eat your sweet potato; I thought you liked them,"

This time, Sam didn't care. "Desserts!" She insisted. Jazz rolled her eyes, sighed, but walked into the Employees Only area to get Sam some desserts.

Just as Jazz left, Tucker walked off the stage and was walking past Sam and Danny. He was covered in black soot, from trying to put out the fire from his torches. Sam called, "Tucker!"

Tucker glanced at Sam, and Sam continued, "I got a new friend!" Tucker then did a double take at Danny.

"Oh, really? You sure it's a friend?"

"Uh huh. He used to be a" (Place adjective. the one in the movie is "Collie") "before he got ran over." Then Jazz walked by, and without a word placed two slices of chocolate cake with white icing on the table. "Yum!" Sam said excitedly, but then Danny grabbed both pieces and shoved them into his mouth, making disgusting slurping and gurgling noises. Just before he swallowed, Sam said defiantly, "Hey!"

Danny felt bad, so he spit the pieces out of his mouth and back onto the table. Sam leaned back disgustedly. Danny opened his mouth wide and reached down his throat for the cherry, and placed it on top of the wet mess. He then pushed the plate to Sam. Sam cringed back in even more disgust. "Eww!"

Jazz walked by Tucker, and he tried to get her attention, "How's it, Jazz?"

Jazz turned, but said, "Did you catch fire _again_?"

"Nah, just the stage," Tucker said, waving his hand dismissively. "Listen, I was wondering," he rubbed the back of his neck modestly. "If you're not doing anything later this—"

"Tucker, I told you, I can't," Jazz interrupted. "I—" She looked at Sam and Danny, who stared back innocently. "I got a lot to deal with right now,"

"I know. I just figured you might need some—"

"You smell like a lawn mower," Jazz interrupted again, sniffing the air. Just then, Jazz heard plates and silverware being slammed and banged together. Some kids started yelling too. Jazz glanced at them, then turned back to Tucker, "Look. The kid at table three is throwing poi (?) again. Maybe some other time, okay?" Then Jazz walked off, leaving a sad tucker behind her.

As Tucker hung his head and started to walk off, Sam spoke up while doodling in her book. "Don't worry. She likes her" (Or is it "your"?) "butt, and fancy hair. I know. I read her diary."

"She thinks it's fancy?" Tucker asked, pushing his hair out of his face and smiling.

Danny was getting bored. He sighed and traced some designs in the wood table. Suddenly, he smelled something good. Ghost food. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. He groaned happily and hopped off his chair and followed his nose, over to a table. There was a purse hanging around the chair, and Danny opened it and took out the chicken-looking ghost food.

Just as he was about to take a bite, the disguised Vlad grabbed him, exclaiming, "AHA! Look what I find!" Danny tried biting and hitting Vlad, to let him go, but Vlad had a good grip. "Get restraints," Vlad told the disguised holographic Maddie.

"Right," she said, fumbling with her purse. Vlad punched Danny as he got in a good bite, but Danny held on.

"Hurry!" Vlad cried. Danny was starting to hurt him. Vlad got hold of Danny's hair and pulled. Danny still held on with his teeth. Maddie tried cuffing his hands, but they were flailing too much. One of Danny's arms hit off Maddie's fake hat, and as she watched it fall, Danny let go of Vlad and bit Maddie instead.

Maddie screamed loudly, and Jazz looked up from the order she had been taking. She quickly threw down the pad of paper, and ran over and tried pulling Danny off of Maddie. Then she started trying to hit Danny, but he acted like he didn't even feel her. Not knowing that Maddie and Vlad were about to capture Danny, Jazz thought Danny had attacked them for no reason. After some failed attempts at pulling him off, Jazz grabbed a jug of lemonade and threw all the liquid all over Danny. Danny growled at Jazz, but Jazz used it as a distraction, and pulled Danny off of Maddie.

Jazz tried pinning Danny to the floor to calm him down as her manager came over. "Hey, Jazz!" Jazz looked up, and as he walked up to her, she stood up and faced him. "Is that your child?" (Wow, awkward. The guy says, "dog," but I didn't know what to put)

"Uh…" Jazz mumbled. Luckily, Maddie saved Jazz.

"All is well!" Jazz and the manager looked at her. "Please, go about your business, I'm okay!"

"Ugh," Jazz commented, looking at Maddie. She looked terrible, not to mention partially see-through. "Your head looks… swollen." Jazz said.

Maddie smiled, knowing that she got attention, the thing she wanted. But Vlad ruined the moment. "Actually, she's just ugly."

Maddie laughed nervously. "Oh, he's joking!" She said between laughs. "Ugly. Look at me!" Maddie went on, but the manager turned back to Jazz.

"Uh, this is not… working out."

"B-b-but—" Jazz tried to retort, but the manager crossed his arms and shook his head. Jazz understood, and tried to make it seem like she wanted to be fired. "Yeah? Well, who wants to work at this stupid, fakey luau anyway?" She turned and walked away, but not before motioning to Sam. "Come on, Sam." And they headed home.


	15. New Puppy Comes Home

Chapter 14-New Puppy Comes Home

As Jazz and Sam approached their house, Sam started to feel bad for Jazz's losing her job. "Did you lose your job because of Danny and me?" She asked gently.

"Nah," Jazz said reassuringly. "The Manager's a vampire, and he wanted me to join his legion of the undead."

"I knew it," Sam mumbled to herself before Jazz opened the front door. Then she turned to Danny as they walked in. "This is a great home; you'll like it a lot," Jazz turned on the light, and Danny growled at the light, but walked in and looked around. "See?"

"Uh, Sam," Jazz started. She had a feeling that Danny wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Comfy," Sam said and pressed a pillow to Danny's chest. He got angered by this and pushed Sam down. "Hey!" She cried as she fell. Danny was then interested in the pillow and started shredding the cover off of it.

Jazz jumped in to save her pillow. "Hey! What is the matter with you?" She screamed and snatched the pillow away, making Danny lose his balance.

Sam was instantly concerned. "Be careful with the little angel!" She jumped between Jazz and Danny. Danny just stood up, dusted himself off, and started running around the house, very ghost-like; his feet barely hit the floor.

Sam and Jazz just watched Danny run out of the room, and Jazz said, "It's not an angel, Sam. I don't even think it's a kid!" As Danny ran out of the room, she said, "We just have to take him back,"

Sam got mad, and stood up for her friend. "He's just cranky because it's his bedtime,"

From the kitchen, Danny heard Jazz say, "He's creepy, Sam. How can you sleep if he's… loose… in the house?" As Jazz said this, Danny pulled out a drawer full of silverware and tipped it over, spilling all the utensils on the floor.

Sam started yelling at Jazz in the other room. "_You're_ 'loose in the house' all the time, and I sleep just fine!" She stormed into the kitchen and saw Danny holding their blender, which was currently holding some pink liquid. Possibly some unmade smoothie. As Sam approached Danny, he pulled off the lid of the blender and stared inside. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sam asked, and then Danny accidentally switched it on, spraying the pink liquid all over the place. "Drop that, Danny!" Sam cried over the sound of Danny's startled cry and the loud humming of the blender.

Sam just stared, slightly openmouthed, at Danny, as he made no effort to turn off the blender or even to drop it. Jazz came sprinting in the room, and accidentally bumped into Sam in her effort to get to Danny. "Hey!" She cried, and snatched the blender away, turning it off and placing it back on its spot on the counter.

Danny tried grabbing it again, making many grunting noises, but Jazz grabbed Danny around his middle and picked him up, nearly dragging out of the kitchen. "Look at him, Sam. He's obviously mutated from… something else," She staggered to the doorway of the kitchen and tried to go through, but Danny grabbed the frame and held tight. With a hard pull, Jazz was able to pull Danny off the frame. She then proceeded to the door, which Sam followed her to. "We have to take him back!"

"He was an orphan, and we adopted him!" Sam cried, running after her sister. "What about OHANA?" Sam reached her sister and stomped defiantly at the last word.

"He hasn't been here that long," Jazz retorted, struggling to restrain Danny.

"Neither have I," Sam said, stomping again. "Dad said ohana means family," Jazz had opened the door, but hearing her sister's words, slowly closed it again. Danny stopped struggling and growling to look at Jazz in confusion. He wondered why she had stopped. Sam saw that Jazz heeded her words, and continued. "Ohana means family. Family means—"

Jazz said the next line with her sister. "Nobody gets left behind,"

"Or…?" Sam prodded.

"Or forgotten," Jazz finished. "I know, I know. I hate it when you use ohana against me," Jazz said, making a face at Sam, who stuck her tongue out at her. Danny found an opening, and pushed out of Jazz's grip. He started to run up the stairs, and Sam ran to catch up to him.

"Don't worry; you can sleep right next to me," Sam said reassuringly as they ran.

Jazz groaned and flopped lazily onto the couch. She really didn't want to have to deal with Danny at the moment, especially if he was going to act like this. She closed her eyes as she felt a migraine coming on.


	16. Bedtime

Chapter 15-Bedtime

Danny kicked open the door to Sam's room, and looked around before cautiously stepping in. He didn't know what to do. Sam smiled, seeing Danny's curiosity.

"Look how curious the kid is," she said, pretending to be a narrator. She stepped in her room, next to Danny, and spread her arms, motioning around her. "This is my room," she said, then walked over to a mattress on the floor next to her bed with some blankets and a pillow. "And this is your bed," Danny just sniffed a response, saying that he didn't really care. He walked around some more, getting himself used to Sam's room. His new room.

Sam picked up Scrum, her ratty old doll, and a bottle filled with a light brown liquid. "This is your dolly and bottle," she told Danny, who looked over, now interested in the bottle. Sam turned it upside-down and shook it. "See? Doesn't spill," Danny snatched it and shook it violently upside-down, but nothing spilled.

"I filled it with coffee," Sam said, and Danny put is mouth over the top of the bottle and sucked hard. With the slightly bitter taste, he made a face, but then he took another sip, starting to like it. "Good boy," Sam said, noting that he liked coffee. "Now get into bed," she pulled the blankets partially off his mattress, motioning him to go under them.

Danny simply pushed Sam down and climbed onto _her_ bed. "Hey! That's mine!" Sam cried, upset. She crawled on and stood on her bed. "Down," she told him, pointing to the floor.

But Danny had already gotten comfortable. He had flopped onto his back, lying lazily on her bed and sucking his bottle of coffee. Danny just rolled his eyes, grabbed the pillow and threw it at her. Sam grunted as she was knocked onto her knees by the strength of the pillow and its weight.

Danny noticed that under where the pillow was, where there was an open spot now, there was a picture. He leaned down to pick it up, but Sam grabbed it from him. "Be careful with that! You don't touch this! DON'T EVER TOUCH IT!" She screamed, waving it to Danny's face so that she knew that he knew not to touch it and that she made her point.

Danny didn't like being pushed around, so he just jumped off her bed and walked over to Scrum, who was laying deserted on the floor. Danny mumbled something in his ghost language, then started pulling on Scrum's overly large head.

Sam's eyes widened at the ripping, and she ran over to Danny. She snatched Scrum away. "No! Don't pull on her head! She's recovering from surgery!" Sam gently stroked Scrum's hair.

She watched Danny run to another corner of her room, to a picture she had painted. She threw Scrum down and ran over to Danny, screaming, "No! That was from my blue period!" Danny just ripped the picture right down the middle anyway.

He then started tugging on the easel the picture had been sitting on, trying to break it. Sam looked around helplessly for something to calm him down. She found a lei with beautiful flowers on it.

She grabbed it quickly and placed it around Danny's neck. He stopped pulling, and actually fell to the floor, frozen in a shocked position. No one had ever done anything nice to him.

As he lay on the floor, Sam leaned over him, holding her hair out of her face. "There. You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and make something for a change?"

Danny came out of his daze and slowly sat up. He held his chin, thinking, then he pulled the lei off. He started pushing piles of books together, some boxes, and anything else he could find. Sam sat on the edge of her bed and watched Danny as he actually built something.

In a few minutes, Danny finished. It was a very accurate replica of a city, complete with the Golden Gate Bridge. "Wow," Sam commented. "San Francisco."

Danny couldn't help himself. He grabbed the lamp and pulled off the lampshade so the light shone brightly. He then became a "monster," like the giant spider in the movie he saw in the window of the TV store earlier that day. He stomped around, growling and roaring. He picked up a small car, and pretended to be the person inside of it. "Eee! Save me!" He said in falsetto, then started biting the car violently.

Sam stared at him, slightly openmouthed, and said, "No more caffeine for you,"

From a hill close to Sam and Jazz's house, Vlad and Holographic Maddie spied on Danny. Well, Vlad did; Maddie was trying to get comfortable in her sleeping bag. Vlad held some binoculars to his eyes and chuckled. "This little girl is wasting her time! 626 cannot be taught to ignore his destructive programming!" Vlad laid down on his bed, next to Maddie's, only to sit back up, giggling to himself. He couldn't stop watching Sam try to control Danny and fail. Maddie, however, picked up the wig she had used that day, and put it on her head, admiring how it looked in the mirror.

Vlad turned around to laugh and talk to Maddie some more, but saw her trying on the wig. His eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Maddie exclaimed, and pulled the wig quickly off and shoved it into her sleeping bag to try to hide it.

"Say, I want to try it on," Vlad said, reaching over to Maddie.

"No!" She cried and held it away from him.

"Share!" Vlad called and tackled Maddie, pulling the wig from her grip.

"Ow! You're just jealous cause I'm pretty!" Maddie called over Vlad's grunts of trying to grab the wig. He finally did, and placed it on his head, giggling. Maddie gasped and looked at her arm. "Don't move. A mosquito has chosen _me_ as her perch!" Maddie leaned in and stared at it. "She's so… beautiful!"

Then another mosquito landed on Maddie. "Look! Another one! And another one! Why, it's a whole flock!" Maddie smiled very big as the millions of mosquitos covered her whole body. "They like me! They're nuzzling my flesh with their noses. Now they're… um… they're… AAAHHH!" Maddie screamed as she realized they were sucking her blood.

Her scream echoed all around the woods near Jazz and Sam's house.

Back inside, Jazz was looking in a book of all the human races and trying to find one that looked like Danny. She was on the phone with Tucker. "I think it may be a Koalan. An evil Koalan." (Nani really says "I think it may be a Koala," but a human can't be a Koala, so I made up a race: Koalan!) "I can't even touch it! It keeps staring at me, like it's going to eat me— aah!" Jazz gasped, and dropped the phone and the book as she saw Danny's shadow on the wall, but instead of the "regular" kid she usually saw, she saw a long, translucent tail, and Danny was floating above the ground a few feet, an inhumanly white glow around his shadow. But as soon as Jazz looked at the real Danny, he had changed into his human form, so he was standing on the floor and had legs again.

He stood at the fridge, holding the door open, and narrowed his eyes as Jazz looked at him. He just went back to what he was doing, but kept his stare on Jazz. He reached in the fridge, and pulled out a can of soda. He held it in his hand, and closed the door with his foot as he walked away, back up the stairs to his and Sam's room.

Jazz stood there, shocked. She knew she saw a tail and that he was floating. She had dropped the phone and her book, and from the phone, she could hear Tucker's voice, "Hello?... Hello?... Are you there?"


End file.
